This cardiovascular research training program is designed to produce research scientists prepared to meet current and future challenges in the arena of cardiovascular function and disease. As the title of the program indicates, one unique aspect of this program is an integrative approach beginning with genomics, molecular biology, and cellular and molecular signaling -- integrated with whole animal physiology, with emphasis on genetically engineered animals. The integrative approach not only involves the scientific disciplines of the faculty of this training program, but also provides the direction for training as well. For example, we will expose graduate students and postdoctoral fellows with a primary interest in cellular/molecular mechanisms to physiology, so that they understand the target for research is ultimately cardiovascular disease such as heart failure and myocardial ischemia. Conversely, an important component of the postdoctoral program is to include M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students who have finished, or are in the midst of their clinical training, and expose them to an in-depth two (2) to three (3) year training program in molecular/cellular biology. A second unique function of the program is to couple a senior and junior mentor with different expertise in the training of each student, which will broaden the trainee's laboratory experience. To these ends, we have a group of well funded mentors, with additional training faculty from the New Jersey Medical School and New Jersey Institute of Technology, who will work together to make this new program successful.